Hope
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Fanfiction Terminée! Une fillette est portée disparue à la NouvelleOrléans. Reyes insiste pour se faire affecter sur l’affaire lorsque celleci perçoit des choses que les autres ne voient pas alors que Doggett s'inquiète pour elle.


**Titre :** Hope

**Auteur **: LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de X-Files ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Chris Carter. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :**Une fillette est portée disparue à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Reyes insiste pour se faire affecter sur l'affaire lorsque celle-ci perçoit des choses que les autres ne voient pas à propos de cette histoire de disparition. Doggett s'inquiète pour sa collègue lorsqu'elle commence à prendre ce dossier trop au sérieux. Reyes mettra sa carrière en jeu pour prouver sa théorie, mais également sa vie…

**Note : **J'avais écris des épisodes de la série X-Files pour une saison virtuelle sur le Web, mais le site a fermé ses portes alors je publie mes histoires ailleurs. Les personnages de Boal et Pearson sont respectivement un analyste médecin légiste et la nouvelle directrice du bureau du FBI à la Nouvelle-Orléans oủ les agents Doggett et Reyes enquêtent.

Le bien est l'espoir de triompher du mal…

**Louis Armstrong Park, Nouvelle-Orléans**

**3H13 PM**

La journée était plutôt nuageuse, mais Samuel et Lily Sparks avaient promis à leur petite fille qu'ils iraient passer l'après-midi au parc. Ils y étaient donc allés. Leur fille unique de 7 ans, Susan, se promenait devant eux en regardant les canards se poser sur l'étang. Émerveillée devant ces oiseaux, elle s'approcha de la marre d'eau pour mieux les observer.

« Maman! Papa! Regardez les jolis oiseaux! »

Les parents s'approchèrent de leur enfant et regardèrent les canards. Soudain, Susan entendit quelque chose. Comme le son d'une boîte à musique. La fillette tourna la tête, mais n'y prêta guère plus d'attention et continua à observer les canards sur l'étang. Samuel donna un peu de monnaie à sa fille pour qu'elle aille acheter des graines d'oiseaux dans la machine distributrice à quelques mètres de là. Elle s'y rua avec entrain. Arrivée devant la machine, Susan entendit à nouveau la douce musique. Elle cessa de bouger et scruta les alentours afin de trouver d'où provenait cette si jolie mélodie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily ne voyait plus sa fille.

« Où est Susan? » Demanda-t-elle à son époux, inquiète en voyant que Susan ne se trouvait pas devant la machine distributrice.

« Elle a sans doute aperçu un écureuil. Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. »

Pourtant, Lily n'en était pas aussi convaincue. Elle attendit néanmoins quelques secondes de plus avant de partir à la recherche de sa fillette.

« Susan, où es-tu? »

Personne ne répondit. Samuel commença à s'inquiéter à son tour. Lily chercha sa fille derrière les buissons et les arbres tandis que Samuel interrogeait deux passants. La petite était introuvable, mais Lily ne cessa pas de la chercher.

« Susan….SUSAN! »

**GÉNÉRIQUE**

**Robert Patrick dans le rôleAnnabeth Gish dans le rôle**

**de John Doggettde Monica Reyes **

_**THE TRUTH IS OUT HERE…**_

**Trois jours plus tard**

**Appartement de Monica Reyes, Nouvelle Orléans**

**6H31 AM**

Le réveil matin sonna et réveilla Reyes. Celle-ci étira le bras et tenta de l'éteindre, mais celui-ci tomba sur le sol.

« Merde… »

Elle étira à nouveau le bras en tournant la tête pour voir où était tombé le réveil. À cet instant, elle vit une petite fille se tenir debout devant elle. L'apparition disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Reyes secoua la tête et se leva. Elle scruta sa chambre avec attention comme si elle cherchait à retrouver la silhouette de la jeune fille, mais en vain. Elle alla donc se préparer un café et regarder les nouvelles à la télévision avant d'aller au boulot.

« Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que la police ratisse le Louis Armstrong Park à la recherche de la jeune Susan Sparks, disparue samedi dernier en cours d'après-midi. Il n'y a aucune trace d'enlèvement sur les lieux, mais les autorités sont toujours à l'affût d'un quelconque indice… »

Au même instant, on montra une photo de la jeune Susan Sparks à l'écran. Reyes resta sans voix devant le téléviseur. C'était la petite qu'elle avait aperçue dans sa chambre.

**Bureau de Doggett & Reyes**

**Siège du FBI, Nouvelle Orléans**

**7H06 AM**

Doggett était déjà au travail et il attendait Reyes d'un moment à l'autre quand le téléphone sonna. Il répondit. C'était la voix de sa supérieure, Edna Pearson, qui lui demandait de venir immédiatement à son bureau.

**Bureau de Mme Pearson, Siège du FBI**

**Nouvelle Orléans**

**7H13 AM**

Doggett entra dans le bureau et vit sa collègue en train de discuter avec leur patronne. Reyes essayait apparemment de convaincre Pearson de lui confier un dossier. Elle ne cessa son bombardement d'arguments contre Pearson que lorsque le son de la porte que Doggett refermait derrière lui la fit sursauter.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin agent Doggett. »

« Que se passe-t-il? » Demanda-t-il en s'assoyant sur le fauteuil à côté de Reyes.

« Votre collègue souhaite que je vous confie l'affaire sur la disparition de Susan Sparks. »

« La fillette qui a disparue dans un parc ce week-end? »

« C'est exact agent Doggett, mais il est hors de question que ce cas de disparition vous soit confié. Votre service ne manque pas de dossiers et je n'ai pas besoin que vous alliez foutre la merde dans un autre service! » Gronda Pearson en jetant un regard froid à Reyes.

« Mais vous…»

Pearson coupa Reyes.

« Écoutez-moi bien agent Reyes, cette affaire ne vous sera pas assignée à moins que vous ayez une excellente raison à me donner. »

Reyes hésitait à parler. Elle regarda Doggett puis son regard se tourna à nouveau vers sa patronne qui s'impatientait.

« Je sais où elle se trouve. »

« Quoi! » Interrogea Pearson, un peu déconcertée.

« Elle est morte. Susan Sparks est morte. »

Pearson soupira.

« Bon, je vous donne une semaine, mais pas plus. Cependant, votre travail sera d'assister les policiers dans leur enquête… Et pour une fois, essayez de résoudre une enquête avec autre chose que la numérologie Agent Reyes! » Lança Pearson d'un ton sec.

Reyes acquiesça et s'empressa de sortir du bureau, suivit de Doggett, tandis que Pearson replongea dans ses papiers. Dans le couloir, Doggett agrippa le bras de Reyes, ce qui eu pour effet de l'arrêter dans son élan. Elle se retourna et fit face à son collègue.

« Monica! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? »

« J'ai eu une vision ce matin. J'ai vu cette petite fille, celle qui a disparue. Elle était debout devant moi, elle avait le corps meurtri et ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air. Je crois qu'on l'a tuée et qu'ensuite on a déposé son corps dans l'eau. »

Doggett ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Reyes d'un air sceptique puis il la suivit jusqu'au parking souterrain, sans vraiment vouloir en savoir plus. De toute manière, il avait regardé les nouvelles ce week-end.

**Louis Armstrong Park, Nouvelle-Orléans**

**8H36 AM**

Plusieurs policiers se trouvaient sur les lieux avec leurs chiens pour retrouver l'enfant. Il y avait aussi quelques reporters. Reyes s'approcha des policiers qui se trouvaient près de l'ambulance.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Monica Reyes du FBI et voici mon partenaire, John Doggett. »

« Quoi! Les fédéraux sont sur l'affaire? » Demanda le shérif.

« Nous avons des raisons de croire que Susan Spark est morte. Vous devriez intensifier les recherches dans les étangs du parc.»

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire qu'elle n'est plus en vie? »

« Faites ce qu'on vous demande. » Ordonna Doggett avant que Reyes ne puisse répondre à la question.

Les policiers regardèrent sévèrement les deux agents, mais ils firent tout de même ce qu'il leur avait été demandé de faire.

**Trois heures plus tard**

« Je crois qu'on a quelque chose! » Hurla un policier.

Doggett et Reyes coururent vers l'étang auprès duquel se trouvait le policier. Les crochets métalliques avec lesquels les policiers ratissaient les bassins sortaient lentement de l'eau. Tout les gens autour regardaient avec peur se qui allait sortir de la marre. Le cœur de Reyes accéléra puis elle retint son souffle. Un homme sorti enfin les crochets de l'eau. C'était un tronc d'arbre. Reyes soupira puis se tourna vers Doggett. Les reporters s'en allèrent et quelques policiers partirent dîner. Reyes suggéra à Doggett d'aller casser la croûte comme les autres. Ça leur changerait les idées. Il accepta puis ils se mirent en route vers le véhicule lorsque le policer qui était dans la chaloupe sur l'étang les interpella. Doggett et Reyes retournèrent voir ce qui se passait.

« On n'arrive pas à complètement sortir le tronc de l'eau. »

« Comment ça? » Interrogea Reyes.

« On dirait que quelque chose est coincé sous l'eau. »

Doggett alla sur le petit pont qui traversait l'étang puis il sauta dans la chaloupe afin d'aider le policier à retirer le bout de bois de l'eau. Ils tirèrent ensemble sur la chaîne jusqu'à ce que les crochets se décoincent et remontent lentement à la surface. À cet instant, une odeur répugnante envahit l'air et un petit cadavre surgit des profondeurs de la marre. Doggett et le policier reculèrent tandis que Reyes se retourna et composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable un air de dégoût sur son visage, reconnaissant la fillette.

« Edie Boal à l'appareil. »

« Edie, c'est Monica Reyes, tu peux me rendre un service? »

Pendant que Reyes passait son coup de fils, Doggett aidait le policier à ramer pour revenir sur la terre ferme afin d'emporter le cadavre dans l'ambulance. Au même moment, Doggett aperçut quelque chose dans l'eau.

« Regardez! » Dit-il au policier qui recouvrait le petit corps d'un drap.

Le policier se retourna, puis il vit aussi quelque chose dans le fond de l'étang.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est selon vous? »

« Aucune idée. » Dit le policier en relançant les crochets à l'eau pour y remonter un squelette. Il était de la taille de celui d'un enfant. L'angoisse redoubla dans le parc et dans le cœur de tous les gens qui furent sur place.

**Appartement de Monica Reyes, Nouvelle Orléans**

**1H06 PM**

Reyes et Doggett partirent chez Reyes pour dîner, croyant que le temps du trajet, ils pourraient retrouver l'appétit qu'ils avaient perdu au parc. Ils mangèrent, certes, mais très peu. Ils parlèrent un moment puis le téléphone sonna. C'était Edie Boal. Elle avait découvert que le squelette appartenait à une fillette de 4 ans nommée Angela Green et que le corps était bien celui de Susan Sparks.

Reyes remercia Edie en lui demandant de lui faxer son rapport. Deux minutes plus tard, Doggett et Reyes recevaient le rapport d'Edie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » Demanda Doggett.

« Il n'y avait pas de chair, donc difficile de dire avec précision la cause de la mort car il n'y a pas vraiment de marques. Néanmoins, il est écrit sur les informations supplémentaires que Edie nous a envoyés que cette petite fille a été enlevée par un couple il y a plusieurs années. Nicholas et Karen Jenks. Le mari fut condamné pour le meurtre de 13 enfants et il a été exécuté il y a de cela une semaine. Sa femme fut accusée de complicité, mais faute de preuve, elle a été relâchée et elle vit maintenant dans une maison près du Louis Armstrong Park. Le corps de la petite Angela fut le seul à ne pas être retrouvé parmi les 13 enfants tués. Pour ce qui est de Susan Sparks, les parents ont refusés qu'on pratique une autopsie, mais on sait quand même qu'elle a été tuée avant d'être mise dans ce lac pour faire disparaître le corps sans doute. »

« Le mari est donc hors de cause pour ce qui est de Susan Sparks. »

« Ce n'est pas si sûr. » Murmura Reyes en feuilletant le rapport.

Doggett regarda sa partenaire, l'air complètement exaspéré.

« Ah, que je suis bête! Il doit être revenu d'entre les morts sous forme de fantôme et maintenant il continu ses horribles crimes sanguinaires et personne ne pourra jamais l'arrêter. »

Reyes lui lança un regard exprimant son mécontement face à cette remarque.

« Au lieu de te moquer, tu pourrais te rendre utile et aller interroger Karen Jenks. »

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

« Étrangement, toutes les victimes de Nicholas Jenks sont des enfants de la garderie _The Little Poney _dirigé par une certaine Hazel Hampton. Je compte lui rendre une petite visite. »

« Toujours aussi efficace cette chère Edie. » Lança Doggett, souriant.

**Domicile de Karen Jenks, Nouvelle Orléans**

**1H49 PM**

Doggett descendit de son véhicule. La maison était dans un piteux état. La pelouse n'avait pas été coupée depuis des lustres et les fenêtres étaient très sales. Doggett alla sonner à la porte. La sonnette ne fonctionnait pas. Il se risqua donc à frapper à la porte, redoutant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Une jeune femme assez mal habillée avec une cigarette à la main vint lui répondre.

« Ouais? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton très peu accueillant.

« Madame Jenks? Karen Jenks? »

« Qui la demande? »

« Je m'appelle John Doggett, je travaille pour le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation de la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

« Un flic! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« Nous avons retrouvé le corps d'Angela Green ce matin. »

À cet instant, la jeune femme se redressa, comme si ce nom lui était familier. Doggett avait compris qu'elle était sans doute la femme de Nicholas Jenks et qu'avec l'humeur de cette femme, il allait devoir l'interroger sur le pas de la porte, car elle ne semblait pas du tout apprécier les policiers.

« Ce nom vous dit quelque chose, madame Jenks? »

« Jamais entendu parler. » Répondit-elle, presque instantanément après que Doggett eu terminé de poser sa question et sans rien dire sur le fait qu'il ait mentionné son nom.

« Et est-ce que vous avez déjà vu cette fillette? Elle se nomme Susan Sparks. » Dit Doggett en montrant une photo de la petite à Karen.

« Écoutez, je n'ai rien à voir avec toutes vos histoires. Fichez-moi la paix et allez-vous en! »

Sur ce, elle referma la porte au nez à Doggett.

**Garderie The Little Poney, Nouvelle Orléans,**

**1H52 PM**

Reyes sonna à la porte, mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. Elle alla donc voir par l'arrière. Une grande dame élancée aux cheveux frisés blonds se trouvait assise sur une table, lisant une histoire aux enfants. Reyes s'assit sur une table de pique-nique en attendant que le conte se termine. Ensuite, une fois que l'histoire fut achevée, les enfants retournèrent s'amuser dans les balançoires et jouer dans le sable.

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous. Vous devez être la mère de Vanessa? » Demanda la jeune femme blonde avant que Reyes eut le temps de placer un mot.

« Non madame. Je suis du FBI. Vous êtes sans doute Hazel Hampton? » Lui dit Reyes, un peu désolée.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? » Demanda Hazel, inquiète en voyant Reyes lui montrer son badge.

« J'enquête sur la mort de Susan Sparks. Je crois qu'elle se faisait garder ici n'est-ce pas? »

« Susan est morte! Oh mon Dieu! »

Reyes se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui anoncer qu'elle était une suspecte, étant donné la peine qu'elle semblait ressentir, mais tout bon tueur peut-être très bien un bon acteur. Et puis, elle avait sans doute regardé les nouvelles. Son étonnement face à la mort de la petite surprit un peu Reyes.

« Nous soupçonnons le couple des Jenks de l'avoir assassiné. »

« Oh non, vous devez faire erreur, Nicholas Jenks à été exécuté à la chambre à gaz la semaine dernière agent Reyes. »

« C'est justement à cause de ce fait assez troublant que je voudrais que vous répondiez à certaines questions. »

« Suis-je suspecte! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas en exclure la possibilité. »

Reyes interrogea donc Hazel sur les enfants décédés en lui expliquant que tous ces gamins se faisaient garder à sa garderie et que cela faisait d'elle soit une suspecte soit une alliée qui pourrait aider à faire avancer l'enquête et à éviter d'autres morts. Hazel dit à Reyes que selon elle, aucun lien n'existait entre tous ses bambins.

« Je ne sais pas quel monstre peut oser tuer des enfants comme ça. En tout cas, deux morts en deux mois c'est très dur à supporter. Surtout quand on voit ces enfants grandir sous nos yeux. »

Reyes s'étonna d'entendre Hazel parler de deux enfants alors qu'il n'y en avait eu qu'une. Surtout que Hazel ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on avait retrouvé Angela Green et puis de toute façon, elle était morte depuis longtemps. Reyes lui demanda donc des explications.

« Une petite fille a disparue il y a quelques semaines :Hope Jenks. »

« Jenks! »

« Oui. Vous avez bien compris. C'était la fille de Nicholas et Karen Jenks. La pauvre enfant était autiste, tout comme ma propre fille, Anne. J'ai essayée de les faire jouer ensemble, mais Hope était une enfant très violente. Elle ne laissait personne la toucher et elle brisait tous ses jouets. Il arrivait très souvent qu'elle hurle et qu'elle pique des crises de colère atroces. Puis, il y a six semaines de ça, son père s'est évadé lors de son transfert dans une autre prison et il est venu la chercher. Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'il est venu la chercher. C'est une voisine qui s'occupait des enfants pendant que j'allais faire des courses. Elle m'a dit qu'un homme est venu prendre Hope et que la petite l'a appelé _papa_ alors je présume que c'était bien lui. Puis, les autorités l'ont retrouvé dans le Louis Armstrong Park et il a été remis en prison, mais la petite n'était pas avec lui.

Il n'a jamais avoué où Hope se trouvait et si elle était toujours en vie. Cette évasion a avancé de quelques mois sa condamnation à mort et il a été exécuté la semaine dernière. »

Hazel Hampton montra une photo à Reyes sur laquelle on pouvait voir une petite fille aux longs cheveux noir avec des yeux bleus perçants, mais aucun sourire ne se lisait sur son visage qui était aussi pâle que la neige.

« C'est Hope Jenks. »

« Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi? »

« Dieu seul le sait. J'ai fais des études en psychologie et je vous avoue que son cas était exceptionnel. De plus, comment dire ce qu'elle a quand elle ne parle pas. Les autistes ne sont pas connus pour être très communicateur agent Reyes. » Dit-elle en se penchant vers la petite fille agrippée à sa jupe qui devait sans doute être sa fille.

Reyes remercia Hazel pour son aide et retourna à sa voiture. Elle téléphona à Doggett, qui, de son côté, n'avait rien trouvé en interrogeant Karen Sparks tout comme il n'avait rien tiré des parents de la petite Susan Sparks. Doggett et Reyes se donnèrent donc rendez-vous dans le Louis Armstrong Park pour examiner les lieux.

**Louis Armstrong Park, Nouvelle Orléans**

**2h23 PM**

Doggett retrouva Reyes dans le parc près d'une machine distributrice de graines pour oiseaux. Il lui raconta sa charmante rencontre avec Karen ainsi que celle avec les parents de Susan Sparks qu'il avait été voir pour les convaincre de laisser pratiquer une autopsie, mais en vain. Reyes écoutait le compte rendu de son collègue en examinant le sol du parc.

« Je doute qu'on trouve quelque chose ici Monica. Les policiers s'en sont déjà occupés et ils ont tout passé au peigne fin. »

Mais Reyes ne l'écouta pas et elle s'éloigna du sentier pour se diriger sur le pont qui surplombait l'étang où les deux cadavres avaient été trouvés. Doggett la suivit, en regardant autour de lui, l'air distrait, mais cherchant tout de même un indice sans trop d'espoir de vraiment trouver une piste. Reyes scrutait l'eau comme si elle attendait qu'il y apparaisse la solution pour résoudre l'enquête. Quant à Doggett, son regard suivit les câbles du pont et il y vit quelque chose reluire dans un coin. Il plissa le front et regarda attentivement l'objet en question. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis il se jeta sur Reyes qui fut prise par surprise.

« Monica ! Attention ! »

Par la suite, il y eu un bruit. Comme le son d'un objet métallique frappant le pont de fer. Reyes s'écarta de l'emprise de Doggett, se demandant se qui s'était passé. Doggett s'avança pour aller ramasser l'objet brillant qui s'était dissimulé dans les câbles du pont.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Reyes.

« Un couteau… » Affirma Doggett en le ramassant avec précaution à l'aide d'un mouchoir pour ne pas laisser ses empreintes dessus.

Doggett et Reyes levèrent les yeux sur le pont, se demandant comment ce couteau avait pu se rendre là-haut. Puis, Reyes dit qu'elle l'enverrait à Edie pour le faire analyser. Son collègue lui tendit le sac dans lequel il avait mis l'arme.

**Lendemain, Bureau de Doggett & Reyes**

**Siège du FBI, Nouvelle Orléans**

**8H17 AM**

Reyes était en plein travail lorsque Doggett arriva. Elle courait dans tous les sens et il y avait des papiers partout sur le bureau et sur les classeurs. Ça devait bien faire au moins deux heures qu'elle était arrivée et qu'elle avait fait tout ce désordre dans leur bureau.

« L'ouragan Monica a fait des ravages. » plaisanta Doggett.

Elle s'arrêta et le salua d'une main, étant donné que l'autre tenait des papiers et qu'elle avait la bouche pleine. Reyes failli faire tomber ses dossiers en lui disant bonjour, mais elle les rattrapa.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur les Jenks et j'ai fait venir les dossiers des victimes de Nicholas du bureau de la police municipale. Ce couteau lui appartenait j'ai l'impression. Il est écrit ici qu'il tuait les enfants avec des couteaux et des lames. »

« Tu sais, je rigolais quand je disais qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts… » Dit Doggett, pour ramener sa collègue à la réalité.

« Mais il y a Hope. » Lança Reyes avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« Qui ça? »

« La jeune fille autiste des Jenks. » Lui rappela Reyes en lui montrant une photographie de la fillette.

« Tu n'essaies sérieusement pas de me faire croire que c'est cette enfant qui est à l'origine de tous ces crimes! »

« Pourquoi pas? Les meurtres ont commencés alors qu'elle avait presque deux ans. Elle est née autiste apparemment et ces enfants sont très spéciaux John. Certains d'entre eux développent des capacités mentales extraordinaires. De plus, son père est mort, donc ça ne peut pas être lui puisque les meurtres se poursuivent. Et selon le rapport de police, qui dit que c'est Nicholas le tueur, la petite aurait vu son père assassiner la plupart des gamins. Elle avait de quoi être troublée et violente dans ce cas, sauf si elle l'était de nature et qu'elle ait tué ses camarades. »

« Elle aurait commis un meurtre à deux ans! » Lui dit Doggett, très loin de se laisser convaincre par cette théorie abracadabrante.

« Tu sais à qui appartiennent les empreintes trouvées sur le couteau? »

« Dis-moi. » Soupira Doggett en redoutant le pire.

« Hope Jenks. »

« Alors, si je résume, cette fillette serait maudite ou maléfique depuis qu'elle est née et elle aurait assassiné d'autres enfants pour une raison qui nous échappe. Puis, étant autiste et trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'est le mal, elle ne pouvait pas être soupçonnée et c'est son père qui fut accusé puis condamné. Puis quoi? Elle a disparu et c'est une fugitive? Non mais sérieusement Monica, elle doit avoir quel âge? Cinq ans? »

« Six ans. » Reprit-elle.

Doggett ne dit rien, mais son regard parla pour lui. Il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il avait entendu depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin.

« Je te prouverai que j'ai raison. » Dit-elle avant de quitter le bureau en prenant soin de refermer brutalement la porte derrière elle.

**Domicile de Karen Jenks, Nouvelle Orléans**

**10H03 AM**

Reyes gara sa voiture dans l'entrée du garage et referma la porte de sa voiture aussi violemment que la porte du bureau. Elle s'était très peu calmée. Doggett l'exaspérait parfois. Elle essaya d'oublier la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui le matin, et elle alla sonner à la maison. Elle lança un juron en voyant que la sonnette ne fonctionnait pas puis elle cogna. Personne ne vint répondre et la porte était verrouillée. Reyes contourna la maison pour aller voir à l'arrière. La porte arrière était close également. Reyes soupira et regarda autour d'elle, songeuse. Soudain, elle vit qu'une fenêtre était restée ouverte.

« Elle est un peu haute. » Se dit-elle.

Puis elle aperçut une échelle de piscine sous le perron. Reyes eut une idée. Elle prit l'échelle et la plaça afin de pour pouvoir l'utiliser en y grimpant pour entrer dans la maison.

**Appartement de Doggett, Nouvelle Orléans**

**10H58 AM**

Doggett se décida de passer un coup de fils à Reyes pour partager les informations qu'il avait découvert ainsi que pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas trop en colère. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa collègue depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bureau avant midi. Il était donc retourné chez lui pour faire quelques recherches sur son ordinateur et il avait emporté quelques papiers du bureau avec lui. Il composa le numéro de cellulaire de sa collègue.

« Agent Reyes? »

« Monica, c'est John. »

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment John, je suis occupée là. »

« Non Monica, écoute-moi! »

Mais Reyes coupa la communication, laissant Doggett un peu perplexe. Il recomposa le numéro, mais elle avait éteint son téléphone portable. Il abandonna donc et il alla manger son déjeuner, pensif, en espérant avoir des nouvelles bientôt. De toute façon, il n'allait pas courir après Reyes dans la ville. Il décida de prendre son mal en patience et de poursuivre ses recherches pour essayer de faire avancer l'enquête.

**Domicile de Karen Jenks, Nouvelle Orléans**

**11H04 AM**

Reyes était dans la maison, il n'y avait personne. Elle avait visité les pièces de la maison sans rien trouver de bien insolite à part que c'était la maison la plus désordonnée qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle fouilla quelques minutes dans la chambre de la petite Hope.

Elle n'y trouva rien non plus. Elle se préparait à sortir de la maison lorsque soudain, une bibliothèque attira son attention. Il y avait plusieurs vidéocassettes sur la quatrième tablette. Reyes remarqua qu'il y en avait trois qui n'étaient pas identifiées. Elle en prit une et l'inséra dans le magnétoscope après avoir allumé la téléviseur. Une image apparue. C'était une vidéo de famille. Une fête ou un barbecue pendant l'été. Il y avait Nicholas et Karen avec des amis ou de la famille. Soudain, Reyes vit Hope dans le film. Elle était assise sur une petite table et elle devait avoir trois ans environ. Elle était en train d'éventrer un ourson en peluche avec un couteau qu'elle avait prit parmi les ustensiles de cuisine. Puis, Reyes entendit une voix se distinguer des autres.

« Putain, arrête ta caméra! Tu vois pas la petite bordel ! »

Puis l'image disparue. Reyes visionna la deuxième cassette. C'était celle du cinquième anniversaire de Hope. Elle avait l'air triste, malgré ce jour de fête, mais avec le couteau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, elle ne fit que couper son gâteau cette fois-ci. Ensuite, Reyes éjecta la cassette pour vérifier la dernière. Celle-ci la laissa sans voix. C'était encore là une vidéo de famille. Elle avait été tournée l'année précédente pendant le réveillon de Noël. On pouvait voir la date dans le coin gauche de l'image. Tout semblait normal jusqu'à ce que Reyes vit voler un morceau de pain dans les airs et le bras de la petite Hope le suivre. Peu après, elle vit Karen Jenks dire à Hope d'arrêter son jeu, puis le morceau de pain tomba sur le sol. Reyes reconnut la voix qui avait criée sur la première vidéocassette comme celle de Karen. Elle prit les trois bandes avec elle et elle quitta la propriété sans oublier de remettre l'échelle à sa place. Reyes savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre sans permission ces objets, mais le temps pressait et puis de toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir de mandat. De plus, si jamais elle était accusée, elle pouvait toujours les faire disparaître pour éviter un procès et une accusation.

**Appartement de Reyes, Nouvelle Orléans**

**4H23 PM**

Reyes était revenue chez elle. Elle déposa le sac contenant les vidéocassettes sur son comptoir de cuisine et se fit réchauffer un plat congelé après avoir prit une douche. Par la suite, Reyes passa le reste de sa soirée à visionner au complet les cassettes qu'elle avait empruntées sans permission dans la demeure de Karen Jenks où elle avait pénétré illégalement, sans mandat. Tout à coup, Reyes entendit frapper à la porte. Elle sursauta regarda l'heure « 9H16 PM ». Elle se dit que c'était sûrement Doggett qui voulait lui parler alors elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

C'était la petite Anne Hampton, la fille de Hazel de la garderie The _Little Poney. _Reyes s'étonna de la voir toute seule sur le seuil de sa porte à une heure aussi tardive et aussi loin de chez elle.

« Anne! Où est ta mère? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici! » Demanda-t-elle, en se demandant comment diable avait-elle pu se rendre chez elle et par quel moyen elle connaissait son adresse.

La petite fille lui fit signe de la suivre en tirant sur son pantalon. Reyes sortit de chez elle en prenant soin de bien verrouiller la porte de son appartement.

**Louis Armstrong Park, Nouvelle Orléans**

**11H49 PM**

Anne avait fait signe à Reyes qu'il fallait se rendre au Louis Armstrong Park en lui désignant le parc avec son petit doigt sur la carte routière. Reyes les y conduisirent donc. En descendant du véhicule, Anne pointa un sentier à Reyes. Puis, soudain, Reyes entendit de la musique.

Une douce berceuse de carillon de boîte à musique comme celles avec une petite ballerine à l'intérieur. Reyes regarda Anne, qui semblait entendre le doux son. Elles se mirent en route sur le sentier.

**Appartement de Doggett, Nouvelle Orléans**

**11H52 PM**

Doggett dormait à point fermé, mais d'un sommeil tout de même inquiet, quand soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone le réveilla. Il grogna et répondit, encore endormi.

« …Agent Doggett »

« Agent Doggett, je suis Hazel Hampton, votre collègue est venue me voir aujourd'hui. »

« Hum Hum… » Dit Doggett en signe d'approbation.

« J'essaie de joindre votre collègue depuis un moment et elle ne répond pas et comme votre numéro figurait sur la carte qu'elle m'a laissé j'ai présumé que je pouvais pour téléphoner. J'ai besoin d'aide, ma fille a disparue! »

**Louis Armstrong Park, Nouvelle Orléans**

**12H21 AM**

Anne avait cessé d'avancer et elle fixait Reyes qui marchait toujours. La mélodie cessa puis Reyes se retournant vers Anne lorsqu'elle entendit un rire.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça Anne? » Questionna Reyes, anxieuse.

L'enfant lui fit signe que non. Ensuite, il y eut un bruissement dans l'obscurité du parc qui n'était éclairé que par quelques lampadaires le long du sentier. Reyes sortit son arme et resta debout, alerte en examinant les arbres et les ténèbres autour d'elle, prête à faire feu. Tout à coup, une silhouette se distingua derrière un buisson.

« FBI! Je suis armée! Sortez lentement les mains sur la tête! »

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus perçants sortit d'un buisson.

Reyes voulue s'approcher, mais Anne la retenait par la main. La fillette avança vers Reyes et Anne. La lumière d'un lampadaire éclaira la silhouette de la jeune fille inconnue jusque là. C'était Hope Jenks. Reyes n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Hope… » Chuchota Reyes.

Soudain, Hope passa au travers du lampadaire. Reyes sursauta et faillit lâcher son arme. Elle recula en tirant Anne par le bras. Hope regarda Anne avec fureur et colère. Reyes s'interposa, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Au même moment, Doggett arriva dans le parc avec Hazel Hampton à ses côtés. Ils virent Reyes et Anne, seules dans le parc, reculant comme si elles étaient menacées par les arbres. Par la suite, Reyes essaya de s'éloigner le plus prudemment possible de Hope. À cet instant, celle-ci souleva une poubelle comme elle avait soulevé le morceau de pain dans la vidéo et elle la projeta sur Reyes. Monica savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter la poubelle car si elle se poussait et faisait une roulade, ce serait Anne qui allait recevoir le coup. Alors, Reyes ne bougea pas, protégeant Anne, en espérant de toutes ses forces que la poubelle ne la frappe pas. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui veut éviter une balle lorsque celle-ci l'a déjà touchée. C'est inévitable. Cependant, au moment où la poubelle arriva sur elle, Reyes ferma les yeux et mit ses mains devant son visage en criant pendant Anne courait se réfugier derrière un arbuste. Soudain, la poubelle s'arrêta net et tomba sur le sol devant Reyes. Reyes ouvrit lentement les yeux et écarta ses mains de devant son visage pour regarder Hope. La petite musique se fit de nouveau entendre. Reyes se souvint que c'était la même musique qu'elle avait entendue en visionnant la cassette de l'anniversaire de Hope. Celle-ci s'avança vers Reyes, à la fois étonnée et colérique. Puis, brusquement, Hope projeta Reyes dans l'étang, sans doute grâce à une forme de télékinésie et Anne se mit à hurler. Hope se retourna et resta sur place, le regard froid, fixant Anne avec haine. C'est alors qu'Anne voulut partir en courant pour fuir Hope, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Reyes remonta à la surface de l'étang dans d'eau froide et sombre et nagea rapidement et pour atteindre le bord.

« Monica! »

« John! Reste-là! » Cria Reyes en voyant son partenaire et Hazel se diriger vers elle, Anne et surtout, vers Hope.

Doggett ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reyes lui demandait de ne pas bouger. Néanmoins, il n'avança pas et il resta où il se trouvait en empêchant Hazel d'aller retrouver sa fille. Il avait confiance en Reyes et il expliqua à la mère qui s'inquiétait pour son enfant que sa collègue savait de quoi elle parlait et que si elle disait d'attendre, il fallait l'écouter. Malgré les avertissements de Reyes au milieu de l'étang et de Doggett, Hazel se rua vers sa fillette qui était étendue sur le sol. Doggett la suivit. Il aida Reyes à sortir de l'eau en lui tendant sa main tandis que la mère d'Anne serrait sa fille très fort contre elle.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda Doggett à Reyes en lui prêtant sa veste.

Mais Reyes ne répondit pas. Elle regardait Hope qui restait immobile à côté de Hazel et d'Anne. Hope regarda Anne, puis elle sourit. Elle regarda ensuite Reyes.

« C'est terminé. » Dit doucement Hope à Reyes avec un regard de satisfaction.

Reyes frissonna, regarda Doggett puis son regard voulut se diriger à nouveau vers Hope, mais elle avait disparu.

« Monica? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Répond-moi! » Dit Doggett d'un ton impatient.

« Rien. C'est terminé. » Dit-elle, un peu sonnée.

Puis, Doggett laissa sa partenaire pour aller voir comment allait Anne. Hazel lui répondit qu'elle était morte, en pleurant et sanglotant sans cesse sur le corps inanimé et mutilé de son enfant. Doggett composa le numéro de la police. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance et des voitures de police envahirent le parc.

**Lendemain, Bureau de Doggett & Reyes**

**Siège du FBI, Nouvelle Orléans**

**8H11 AM**

Reyes arriva un peu en retard ce matin-là. Par chance, Doggett n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle regarda l'état du bureau, avec un air un peu maussade à l'idée de ranger tout ce foutoir. Elle soupira puis le téléphone sonna. C'était la nouvelle secrétaire de Pearson qui était à l'appareil.

« Agent Reyes. »

« Madame Pearson désire vous voir immédiatement agent Reyes. »

« L'agent Doggett n'est pas encore arrivé et… »

« Ça ne fait rien agent Reyes, madame la directrice ne veut voir que vous. »

« Bon, très bien. J'arrive. »

Elle rapprocha le combiné et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne.

**Bureau de Mme Pearson, Siège du FBI, Nouvelle Orléans**

**8H18 AM**

Reyes entra, avec moins de dynamisme que la dernière fois, il y avait déjà quelques jours. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et regarda sa patronne. Pearson ne semblait pas très contente, mais Reyes allait lui tenir tête, comme toujours.

« L'agent Doggett est votre meilleur avocat, mais je crois qu'en réalité, il a surtout la hantise de vous décevoir. » Lui dit Pearson.

Un temps.

« Vous êtes un vrai phénomène, vous savez, agent Reyes. »

« Pourquoi? Parce que je ne pense pas comme vous? »

« J'ai déjà perdue une secrétaire à cause de votre entêtement et pour en venir où? Je veux dire, avez-vous au moins trouvé ce que vous cherchiez? »

« Non… » Répondit Reyes, après un moment d'hésitation.

« C'est quoi? Des extraterrestres? » Lança sarcastiquement Pearson.

« Oui, des extraterrestres. » Répéta Reyes, souriant et baissant la tête.

Puis Reyes sortit du bureau de Pearson sans rien ajouter.

**Appartement de Reyes, Nouvelle Orléans**

**9H39 AM**

Reyes avait décidé de prendre le reste de sa matinée pour se reposer et terminer son rapport. Elle descendit de sa voiture et ouvrit sa porte. Elle fut un peu surprise de ne pas la trouver verrouillée, car il lui semblait bien qu'elle l'avait fermée à clé en allant au bureau le matin. Reyes sortie son arme et entra pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un chez elle. Elle fit le tour et elle ne vit personne alors elle alla se faire un café puis elle s'installa dans le salon devant l'écran de son ordinateur afin de commencer à écrire son rapport sur l'affaire, toujours alerte. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle quitta sa chaise et alla ouvrir. Elle redouta un instant de voir Hope sur le seuil, mais c'était Doggett. Elle le laissa entrer.

« La nouvelle secrétaire de Pearson m'a dit que tu étais rentrée chez toi. »

Reyes ne dit rien.

« Écoute Monica, j'aurais besoin que tu me dises ce qui s'est réellement passé hier soir. »

« Tu as entendu ou vu quelque chose de particulier dans ce parc? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« À l'exception de toi qui prenait un bain dans le lac en plein nuit, non. » Plaisanta Doggett pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais Reyes n'ajouta rien, malgré les espérances de Doggett de l'entendre lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et de quoi Anne était morte exactement.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé? » Redemanda-t-il.

Reyes regarda alors sur sa table de cuisine, afin de lui faire voir les cassettes qu'elle avait prise chez Karen Jenks, mais elles avaient disparues. Elle comprit alors la raison pour laquelle sa porte était déverrouillée à son retour.

« Rien. » Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre d'un ton songeur.

« Comment ça rien! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« En tout cas, l'affaire ne sera pas classée. Karen Jenks s'est suicidée dans son cabanon avec une corde et sa fille est introuvable. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas à la maison quand tu y es allée. »

Sa partenaire le regarda, l'air incrédule, se demandant comment il avait fait pour savoir qu'elle y était allée.

« Les policiers on trouvé tes empreintes dans la maison et pour le cas d'Anne Hampton, elle a été la victime d'un tueur inconnu. Disons plutôt que Karen était la suspecte et sans doute la coupable, car son mari avait fait des dons de sperme dans plusieurs cliniques. Les enfants morts étaient les siens. Donc, Karen a rejeté la faute sur son mari, pour se venger, mais elle a payé le prix maintenant. Finalement, la sécurité dans le parc a été redoublée en conséquence. »

Ce que Doggett venait de dire fit comprendre à Reyes pourquoi Karen ne se trouvait pas dans la maison lorsqu'elle y était allée. Elle comprit aussi que son collègue avait tout fait pour lui sauver la peau. Il avait justifié tous les détails étranges de ce dossier avec des raisons tangibles et sa carrière était sauvée ainsi que sa vie. Elle ne croyait pas à toute son histoire, mais ça importait peu maintenant.

« Bon, je vais aller terminer mon rapport sur l'affaire si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Dit-il.

Reyes se retourna, l'air surprise. Son étonnement se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Je m'en suis occupé » Affirma-t-il.

Les mots de Pearson prirent alors un sens pour Reyes. Son collègue était bien son meilleur avocat.

« Merci » Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre Reyes avec un sourire forcé.

Doggett lui sourit à son tour.

**FIN**


End file.
